


从头来过【4】

by Ray_YOON



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_YOON/pseuds/Ray_YOON
Kudos: 2





	从头来过【4】

这一场性/事倒是做得天都蒙蒙亮了起来。金秦禹全身脱力，趴在床上沉沉睡去。李昇勋抬眼瞥过金秦禹光/裸背上遍布的点点红痕，收回目光后倚在床头点了根烟，转头盯着贴在床头墙壁上的圣家堂明信片失神。几个月前，他是为了跟金秦禹结婚才来的这里，如今……纵然可以强迫金秦禹跟他结婚，但他只怕会想法设法逃走。毕竟只是几个月间都耐不住寂寞落荒而逃的人，还指望他能一辈子留在身边吗？李昇勋自嘲地笑笑，嘲笑自己的痴心妄想，在床头的烟灰缸里按灭了烟。  
日子依然过得平静无波，李昇勋依旧在酒吧当着调酒师，金秦禹也依旧在外混着吃喝，只是他时不时地会在深夜敲开李昇勋的房门，攀着李昇勋的脖子，跟他交换一个威士忌或白兰地味的吻，再跟他一起翻滚到床上。  
对于金秦禹每一次的突然造访，李昇勋本来没什么想法，毕竟于他而言这并无什么损失。但不结婚，便没了留在西班牙的理由，在异国的奔波让他有些怀念以往那些可以自由说韩语的时光。  
盛夏很快过去，秋天在这儿打了个转，便到了严冬。转眼到了圣诞节，大街小巷都弥漫着刚出炉面包的袅袅香气，酒吧里灯火通明，人头攒动。当地人热情共舞，个个跳得大汗淋漓。李昇勋用绢布擦着柜台的酒杯，看着金秦禹在舞池里尽情挥洒。弗拉明戈的前奏响起，金秦禹的眼睛亮了起来，他拨开人圈来到吧台，拉起李昇勋的手就进了舞池。“我们跳支舞吧，昇勋。今天可是圣诞节啊。”李昇勋看着爱人亮晶晶的双眼，唇角勾起一抹宠溺的微笑。他将手扶在金秦禹腰间，附身在他耳边轻轻呢喃：“跳完了能帮我实现圣诞愿望吗？”金秦禹哈哈大笑：“好好好，陪我跳完这支舞，我什么都帮你实现！”热情奔放的曲调响起，李昇勋拉着金秦禹交换着节奏明快的舞步，绚烂的舞姿引得旁人侧目，周围的欢呼声与口哨声此起彼伏。贴身热舞撩动心弦，鼻息间是爱人的气息。金秦禹眼波含情，望向李昇勋时却猜不透他眼底的复杂情愫。回过头来，金秦禹的指尖划过恋人的脖颈与腰际，点起暗火。李昇勋眼底深沉，却也不动声色地回应着金秦禹若有似无的挑/逗，他的手在金秦禹的腰际游移，总是不小心抚过金秦禹饱满圆润的臀。一舞罢了，两人都有些气喘，分明在对方的眼里都寻得着情/欲的火。舒缓的圆舞曲流淌出来，李昇勋走近他，揽着金秦禹轻轻迈着步伐，咬着他的耳朵：“帮我实现圣诞愿望吧。”金秦禹享受着耳畔的热度，半眯起双眸来，“嗯。”李昇勋盯着他的双眼，缓慢开口，“金秦禹，嫁给我。”金秦禹从他的怀抱里挣脱开来，双眼惊恐地大睁着，不住地向后退。李昇勋想要拉住被吓到落荒而逃的金秦禹，指尖却只触到了一瞬冰凉的布料。李昇勋没有追上去，那个人的性子他再了解不过了。罢了，不再提了。明知不可而为之，最后结果只能是两败俱伤。李昇勋收回伸出的手，攥紧拳头，转身离开人声鼎沸的酒吧，消失在茫茫夜色中。  
自打金秦禹逃走之后，李昇勋倒是还能见着他，只是金秦禹每次来时身上都要添点伤口，并以此为借口在他这里多留两日。李昇勋不接受他长住但也不拒绝他来，绝大部分时间两人之间都静默无言，干着手里的事，或出神盯着电视。就这样蹉跎着岁月，金秦禹绝口不提结婚一事，但这样枯燥无聊的循环不禁让李昇勋日益焦躁。一日，金秦禹带着满身酒气回家，依然抱着李昇勋的脖子急切啃咬，闭着眼索吻："昇勋，有烟吗？"李昇勋焦躁万分，一边躲着他一边低声说：“你就想一直待在西班牙吗？”金秦禹含糊不清地开口：“嗯…回去干嘛…我不想回去…”李昇勋日复一日积压的怒火在此刻悉数爆发，他猛地将金秦禹推至床上，吼道：“金秦禹！这婚还他/妈结吗？！来这儿不是为了结这个婚吗？不结的话还他/妈耗在这儿干嘛！你愿意在这个地方呆到死我没意见，可我又是凭什么在这儿跟你耗着！”金秦禹被突然发狂的李昇勋吓得睁大了双眼，一时不知作何反应。空气仿佛凝滞，李昇勋开了口：“你要烟是吗？”说罢便抓起外套摔门而去，十分钟后将一袋烟哗啦啦倒在金秦禹眼前，“我买了所有能买到的牌子，你呆在这儿慢慢吸，想呆到多久都行。我没力气跟你耗了。“李昇勋在屋里翻箱倒柜找护照，金秦禹呆坐在床沿，望着散落满床的烟盒，蜷缩了身体抱住自己。"别回来了，在这儿呆到死吧。"透着无限疲惫的尾音与关门的响声一起传到金秦禹的鼓膜。金秦禹瘫坐在床上，他只觉得脑内嗡嗡作响。他跟李昇勋走了这么多年，跟他说过很多次从头来过，他清楚李昇勋舍不得他，一次次分手都以复合结束，李昇勋无限迁就他的自由，因而在他们的感情里，他总是掌控一切，他总是赢。可这一次，他心乱如麻，他觉得，他好像要失去他了。


End file.
